New Fight ! New Feelings ?
by BlackMyotismon
Summary: Die Tamers stellen sich einem neune großen Feind !


New Fight ! New Feelings ?  
  
Schlag folgte auf Schlag. Doch dann löste sich das bösartige Digimon auf und nur Renamon und Terriermon standen noch in dem ehemaligen Kampfplatz. Langsam kamen nun ihre Tamers zu ihnen, die bisher einen respektvollen abstand vom Kampfplatz gehalten hatten.   
"Gut gemacht ihr beiden."  
Sagte Henry freundlich, nahm Terriermon hoch und wollte Renamon auf die Schulterklopfen, als Rika einwarf:  
"Hey hast du aufeinmal zwei Partner oder bist jetzt der Mannschafts-Motivirrer ?"  
Henry blickte verlegen zu Rika hinüber und merkte sehr wohl das er ziemlich rotgeworden sein musste und so sagte er bevor er in die andere Richtung verschwand:  
"OK schon gut bis dann Rika und übrigens du hast die Karten super ausgewählt."   
Nun war es Rika die rot wurde und sich abwandte damit Renamon nichts sah, dann ging aber auch sie ihren Weg. Renamon war mittlerweile neben ihr und ging mit ihr durch die bereits dunkel werdenden Gassen. Schließlich wurden mit einem leisen Sirren die Straßenlaternen angeschaltet und Rika und Renamon versanken in einem Gespräch über die Deva. Ohne das sie es bemerkt hätten, war das Licht der Laternen aber durch Nebel gehemmt worden, der immer Dicker und Dicker wurde. Schließlich viel es aber Renamon auf, der einen Kommentar über den Mond gemacht hatte und gerade auf ihn zeigen wollte, als er bemerkte das er kein Licht außerhalb des Nebels mehr wahrnahm. Doch trotz dieser Nebelkuppel, war es innerhalb des Nebels noch so hell wie zuvor. Der Nebel war von außen aber nicht unbemerkt geblieben und auch wenn Terriermon kein fremdes Digimon spürte, so war ihm und Henry doch klar das dieser Nebel nicht normal sein konnte. Sie beide hatten erkannt in welcher Richtung der Nebel lag und sofort waren sie zu ihm gelaufen, doch nicht um den Kampf zu suchen, sondern um Rika zu helfen wenn es sein musste. Während dessen hatte sich Renamon schützend vor Rika gestellt und blickte angestrengt in den Nebel.  
"Rika bleib lieber hinter mir."  
Meinte er, doch sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und machte einige Schritte in den Nebel hinein, bevor sie sich umdrehte und mit erhobenen Händen sagte:  
"Siehst du! Hier ist niemand, das ist nur ganz gewöhnlicher Nebel und da ist nichts vor dem man........"  
Sie stockte und riss ihre Augen weit auf, was war das für ein Schatten hinter Renamon? Gerade wollte sie ihm zurufen das er aufpassen sollte, als Henry mit Terriermon auf der Schulter zu ihm trat.  
"Was ist hier los ?"   
Wollte er sofort wissen, doch Rika winkte ab und sagte nur:  
"Ach nur gewöhnlicher Nebel."  
Gerade hatte sie sich umgedreht und wollte weitergehen, als sie mit etwas ziemlich festem zusammen stieß und hinfiel.   
"Ein ziemlich dichter Nebel."  
Knurrte sie, doch dann blickte sie auf und sah die zwei rotglühenden Schlitze die auf sie hinab blickten. Rika kroch ein paar Schritte zurück bevor sie sich aufrichtet und gerade als sie wieder nach vorne blickte, trat das gewaltige Digimon aus dem Nebel hervor. Terriermon war bereits auf es zugesprungen und war nach nur einem scheinbar für das Digimon leichten Klaps in den Nebel geschlagen worden und schien dort liegengeblieben zu sein. Renamon zog Rika vorsichtig an der Schulter nach hinten und stellte sie neben Henry. Nun erst war das Digimon entgültig aus dem Nebel getreten und war deutlich zu erkennen. Rika wollte gerade seine Daten abfragen als das Digimon mit dunkler Grabesstimme sagte:  
"Gib dir keine Mühe ! Meine Daten wirst du dort nicht finden ! Aber ich will euch gerne sagen wer euch nun besiegen wird."   
Einmal kurz fuhr das Digimon mit der Hand durch die Luft und plötzlich konnte Rika die Daten des Digimons ablesen.  
BlackMyotismon  
Level: Champion  
Vampire Digimon  
Typus: Virus   
Attacke: Horrorflügel  
2te Attacke: Letzter Biss  
Mit einem kurzen Blick in die Runde erkannte Rika das weder Henry noch Renamon besonders eingeschüchtert von dem Champion Digimon zu sein schienen. Warum war sie es dann ? Renamon hatte schon alleine mehrere Champion Digimon besiegt, also weshalb sollte es anders bei diesem sein ?  
"Los Renamon"   
sagte sie dann schließlich zögernd und bevor sie sich versah wusste sie das sie mit ihrem zögern gar nicht einmal unrecht gehabt hatte. Renamon hatte das Digimon sofort mit seinen Diamanten gespickt und es war bereits einmal in den Nebel geschwankt, doch nur um dann aus einer anderen Richtung wieder aufzutauchen und ihm einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen zu verpassen. Renamon war kurz zusammen gesackt und hatte sich dann zögernd wieder aufgerichtet. Rika zog schnell zwei Karten heraus und gab Renamon so einen Geschwindigkeit und einen Powerschub. Renamon hatte BlackMyotismon einige unglaublich schnell aufeinander folgende Schläge ins Gesicht, in den Magen und selbst in den Rücken gegeben, bevor es sich nur hatte Rühren können.   
"Oder rühren wollen."  
Dachte Rika als sie sah das BlackMyotismon noch immer ungerührt dastand, aber wie sie auch sah, hatte er Renamon weniger zugetraut, den ein kleiner Tropfen Blut rann seinen Mundwinkel hinab und zog eine rote Spur hinter sich her.   
"Rika.........."  
Kam ein stöhnen hinter BlackMyotismon hervor, es war Renamon. BlackMyotismon wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und trat dann zur Seite um den Blick auf Renamon freizugeben, der in einer kleinen Blutlacke auf dem Boden lag. In seinem Bein klaffte eine große Wunde und Rika wusste nun auch das es nicht BlackMyotismons Blut gewesen war, das ihm aus dem Mundwinkel geronnen war. Ohne auf ihn zu achten, lief sie zu Renamon hinüber , doch plötzlich und ohne das sie gesehen hätte wie diese Bewegung ausgeführt worden war, hatte BlackMyotismon sie an den Schultern gepackt. Langsam hob er sie so hoch, das er in ihre Augen sehen konnte.   
"Du führtest dich ! Aber keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht leiden lassen."  
Langsam entblößte er seine Fangzähne und kam Rikas Hals näher. Henry sah zwar nicht die Fangzähne, sondern nur eine Bewegung als ob er sie auf den Hals küssen wollte, doch er hatte zuviel Angst um sie. Plötzlich wurde Rika fallen gelassen und hart landete sie vor BlackMyotismon der mit einem Knie nach vorne gesackt war. Sein blick glühte wieder auf als er sich umdrehte, umdrehte um dann Henry zu packen, der noch immer die Eisenstange in der Hand hielt, die er versucht hatte von hinten durch sein Knie zu rammen. BlackMyotismon hob ihn genau wie Rika hoch, doch ihm drückte er die Luft ab und langsam sah Rika das Henrys Bewegungen schwächer wurden.   
"Nein bitte lass ihn in Ruhe, es ist doch nur meinet wegen! Los beiß mich wenn du willst aber lass ihn in Ruhe."  
BlackMyotismon öffnete einfach seine Hand und ließ den mittlerweile ohnmächtigen Körper von Henry zu Boden fallen.   
"Ich komme wieder wenn ihr stärker seid ! Ihr seid mir noch nicht reif genug !"  
Plötzlich verschwand das Digimon hinter einer Nebelwand und als die Nebelwand verschwunden war, war er auch weg. Der ganze Nebel löste sich auf und Rika sah das Terriermon gerade benommen aus einer Mülltonne kam und das Renamon bereits seine Wunde mit einem alten Hemd verbunden hatte. Sie ging zu Henry, der nun langsam wieder zu stöhnen begann, doch noch immer ohnmächtig war. Langsam hob sie seinen Kopf hoch damit er Luft bekam. Sie strich ihm das Harr aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich dann zu seinen Ohren hinunter.  
"Danke das werde ich dir niemals vergessen."  
Dann hob sie ihren Kopf ein Stück höher und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss, dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und wartete bei Henry, bis dieser schließlich wieder aufwachte und benommen mit Terriermons Hilfe nach Hause gehen konnte.

New Fight !! New Feelings ?? (Teil 2)  
  
  
  
Finsternis.... nur pure Dunkelheit umgab Rika und ihren Partner. Weder die normalen Geräusche der Nacht noch eine andere Quelle störte diesen fast schon gespenstischen Frieden. Rika ahnte fast schon was mit ihr und Renamon passiert war als sie zusammen das Digiwarfeld betreten hatten. Diesesmal würden sie wohl nicht gegen eines der üblichen Digimon kämpfen, sondern wahrscheinlich gegen das seltsame Digimon von dem sie vor wenigen Tagen in einem ungewöhnlich besorgten Ton zu den Anderen gesprochen hatte. Der Nebel der normalerweise auch das Innere eines solchen Kampfplatzes füllte war hier durch völlige Dunkelheit ersetzt worden... schon das war ein Hinweispunkt auf dieses Biest von Digimon. Renamon griff nach Rikas Hand, erstaunlicherweise konnte die Beiden sich deutlich sehen.  
  
"Rika wir sollten hier verschwinden ich glaube diese Dunkelheit ist ein böses Ohmen."  
  
"Glaubst du wir werden auf das Digimon stoßen von dem wir gesprochen hatten wenn wir weitergehen Renamon ?"  
  
"Es kann schon sein aber ich fürchte auch das ich dich und mich trotz meiner ...."  
  
"Sei still Renamon.... wenn dieses Digimon hier ist soll es nicht wissen was passiert ist!"  
  
"Gut aber lass uns trotzdem gehen.... der Ausgang war in dieser Richtung glaube ich."  
  
"Nein mein kleines Digimon in dieser dort."  
  
Diese Worte hatte nicht Rika gesprochen, doch es war als kämen sie aus ihrer Richtung, worauf Renamon den Kopf zu ihr wenden wollte, aber statt ihrem Gesicht nur die weißen über die Knochen gespannte Wange eines Digimons sah. Erschrocken sprangen er und Rika von dem Digimon weg und blickten sich verwundert aber kampfbereit an. Dieses Digimon mochte zwar durch einen Trick lautlos zwischen sie getreten sein aber beide waren trotz der zuvor gewechselten Worte davon überzeugt das es mehr brauchte als Trick um sie zu besiegen. Das Digimon hatte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle bewegt und sagte in ziemlich erheitertem Ton:  
  
"Ein wenig Bewundere ich euch wirklich für euren Mut.... oder eure Dummheit. Ich hätte mich nicht hergewagt wenn ich auch nur geahnt hätte auf einen so überlegenen Gegner wie mich zu stoßen."  
  
Renamon ballte wütend die Fäuste und Rika nickte ihrem Partner zu.... das vereinbarte Zeichen.  
  
"Wir werden uns für Henrys und Renamons Verletzung bei dir bedanken du Monster !"  
  
Rika zog eine Karte und einen Augenblick später.... nur einen kurzen Augenblick später stand nicht mehr Renamon sonder Taromon vor dem Digimon.... Eigentlich wollte Rika dem Digimon noch ein paar Worte an den Kopf werfen, doch ihr viel einfach der Name des Wesens nicht mehr ein.  
  
"BlackMyotismon wenn's beliebt.... aber es beliebt dir wohl nicht, nun ja Champion gegen Ultra ! Ein leichter Kampf für..... mich !"  
  
Rika lächelte ...eine weitere Karte blitzte auf... Rika verschwand..... Sakuyamon tauchte auf und baute sich mit verschreckten Armen vor dem noch immer unbewegten Virus - Digimon auf. Langsam und ohne Hast richtete sich BlackMyotismon auf, kerzengerade stehend wendete es dann denn Kopf zu seinem neuen Feind und meinte.  
  
"Gut dann halb ein Kampf bis in den Tod !"  
  
Sakuyamon griff an, den Stab als Waffe benutzend schlug es auf BlackMyotismon ein. Dieses schaffte es den ersten Schlag mit seinem Arm zur Seite zu fegen, doch dann täuschte Sakuyamon einen Schlag an....stieß mit dem Stab dann aber zu wie mit einem Speer. BlackMyotismon stand still, die Züge seines Gesichts zuckten einmal heftig bevor es an sich hinabblickte. Sakuyamons Stab hatte ihn durchbohrt, durch den Bauch war er gedrungen und wieder aus seinem Rücken getreten. Mit seltsam lebloser und erschreckend schockierter Stimme sagte es fast wie ein Kind:  
  
"Ich habe euch unterschätz... ich ausgerechnet ich......"  
  
Plötzlich begann sie das Digimon aufzulösen, seine Füße waren bereits verschwunden als es Rika wieder sah, die sich mit Renamon ein Stück zurückgezogen hatte.  
  
"Besiegt von einem kleinen Mädchen BlackMyotismon?"  
  
"Nein besiegt von meinem eigenen Selbstwertgefühl... aber das wird nicht das Ende sein... das darf einfach nicht das Ende sein !!!"  
  
Langsam schwand BlackMyotismons Körper mehr und mehr, die Datenteilchen stoben um seinen verbleibenden Körper wie eine Wolke. Diese Wolke verschlag schließlich seinen Kopf und ein letzter Schrei der plötzlich abbrach war zu hören... ein Schrei des Zornes, nicht der Angst. Rika wollte sich bereits abwenden und das Feld verlassen, doch Renamons Hand lag plötzlich auf ihrer Schulter und er flüsterte heiser:  
  
"Rika sie nur die Dunkelheit..."  
  
Die kleine Wolke von Datenstaub sog wie eine Wirbelwind die Dunkelheit auf und wuchs dabei.... langsam aber auf erschreckende Art und Weise. Renamon und Rika waren schließlich wieder in einer Welt die zwar auch unter der Dunkelheit lag aber doch durch Sterne und zirpen von Insekten geprägt war. Die Wolke war mittlerweile zu einer wabernde Kugel geworden, erfüllt von Leben !!! Renamon griff sie an, doch seine Attacke wurde von einer unsichtbaren Macht zur Seite abgedrängt sodass die kleinen Diamantensplitter nur den Boden um diese Kugel spickten. Plötzlich verformte sich die Kugel... ein dunkler Körper entstand... doch er war noch immer unstabil und waberte an allen Stellen. Dennoch glaubten die Beiden so etwas wie einen Mund zu sehne, einen Mund der es immer noch wagte zu lächeln.  
  
"Ich wusste es ! ES WAR NICHT DAS ENDE!"  
  
Der Schrei dieser Masse veranlasste die Beiden sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, ja sogar auf die Knie sanken sie weil die Lautstärke einen so stechenden Schmerz auslöste. Als der Schmerz verflogen waren sahen die Beide gerade noch den letzten Teil der Masse in einem Loch aus Dunkelheit verschwinden, das dann aber genau so verschwand. Als sie sich aufrichteten und sich ansahen wussten Beide was zu tun war, sie liefen los... Renamon würde Impmon suchen und Rika die Anderen Tamer benachrichtigen.... sie würden zusammen sein müssen. Mehr als jemals zuvor wusste Rika wie hilflos ein Mensch alleine war.  
  
Keiner von Beiden bemerkte den großen rotglühenden Strudel am sonst so schwarzen Himmel, nicht die Sonnen ging auf.... es schien als würde sich ein riesiges Tor öffnen, ein Tor das wahrscheinlich in BlackMyotismons Heimat führen würde... doch würde es nur dahin führen oder auch aus ihr auf die Erde ???


End file.
